The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus and, in particular, discloses a Region Detection Method and Apparatus.
The present invention further relates the detection of regions within an image.
In image processing it is often necessary to recognise faces or other regions of interest in an image.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for processing an image so as to locate a region of interest such as a human face. Although the preferred embodiments will be described with respect to a particular camera processing system for the location of faces within an image, it will be readily evident that the present invention is not limited thereto and extends to a number of other areas where a region of interest having particular characteristics is located within an image.